Goodbye love
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: song-fic to Lucy by Skillet. one-shot.


**Hello! I haven't updated any of my other stories lately, I know, but I just don't feel like writing one of those right now. You all know that feeling. Kind a like writers block, but not really.**

**Anyways, this is a song-fic to Lucy by Skillet. It's a very sad song. But good all the same. **

**And I know in the song its talking about a girl named Lucy, but for this let's all pretend it's about a boy named Alec. Ya, you guys know where this is going, don't you? Well, enjoy!**

Magnus sat on his couch, letting out yet another sigh. It had only been one day since the funeral. Magnus hadn't done anything since then except sit.

His phone rang again for the twentieth time in the last hour. He looked and saw it was Isabelle. Why was she calling again? Magnus sighed again and finally answered it. "Hello?"

"Magnus, thank goodness you answered, we've all been so worried about you!" Isabelle gushed out.

"What do you want Isabelle?"

"Well, I know how hard this is for you and all, so I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and…I don't, talk about it or something." Isabelle sounded hopeful.

"Sorry Isabelle. I have…plans." Magnus actually didn't, but he decided that he could Isabelle.

It didn't work. "Uh-huh. Magnus, at least visit the grave. It might help you let go."

"I'm never going to be able to let go Isabelle." Magnus hung up. Maybe Isabelle was right. Visiting the grave could help some. Even if he couldn't let go, it might help him feel closer.

Getting up from the couch, Magnus slipped his phone into his pocket and left his apartment. Out on the street, he turned not to the cemetery, but towards the flower shop. He could have just whisked roses, but he knew the effort of going and actually buying them would have been appreciated. Magnus showing effort always had been.

At the color filled flower shop, Magnus selected a bouquet of beautiful blue roses. The color of them reminded Magnus of the eyes he had fallen in such deep love with.

As he purchased them, the young girl behind the counter seemed to see his sadness. "Are these to give to someone special?" she asked.

Magnus thought that much was obvious, but he nodded anyways. "Yes, for somebody special."

"Are you trying to get them to forgive you for something?" she asked, wrapping the flowers in plastic to keep them safe.

"I wish." The girl gave Magnus a strange look, but he just paid for the flowers and left.

It only took a few minutes to walk to the cemetery. There were a few other people there, but none of them paid Magnus much attention, to caught up in thinking of their lost loved ones.

When they had been planning the funeral, Maryse had said that it was tradition to bury fallen shadowhunters in Idris, their homeland of sorts. But Magnus had not let that happen. He couldn't let his love be that far away, even if just his body was left.

The grave was under a large willow tree, the blossoms falling so gently. The headstone was beautiful, with an angel leaning against the flat stone where the words that killed Magnus's heart all over again were written.

_Here lay Alec Lightwood_

_Friend, son, brother, lover_

_1994-2012_

_Rest in peace my love – Magnus_

The last part Maryse had told Magnus he could put. She knew how much her oldest son had meant to the warlock. All the Lightwood's did.

Pulling a rose from the bundle, Magnus laid it on the ground, right at the angel's feet.

"Why did you have to leave Alec?" Magnus whispered to the wind. Tears were beginning to mist his eyes over. He could still remember that night.

_Magnus heard his phone ring, and lazily picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Magnus? You have to get over here now!" Isabelle said in a hurry. Magnus could hear tears in her voice._

"_Isabelle? Whats wrong?" Magnus was already standing up and getting ready to leave._

_There was a sob on the other line. "Just hurry!" the line went dead, leaving Magnus rushing from the door._

_When he got to the institute, Magnus knew something was wrong. Jace was sitting in the living room area, Clary beside him. Her shoulders were shaking. Jace looked up as Magnus entered. His eyes were red. He pointed down the hallway to the hospital area. "Go." He said._

_Magnus raced by them and down the hallway. In the sick room, Maryse was sitting by a bed. Her shoulders slumped and she…well, defeated. Isabelle stood by her, sobbing. She saw Magnus in the doorway and waved him over._

_Magnus approached, and looked down at the form laying on the bed._

_Alec's skin was paler than usual, his eyes closed. The blankets were pulled up to his neck, and one arm stuck out from under the sheet. A blood covered bandage was tied around it._

"_The Silent Brother's said there was nothing they could do. The poison's already been in him to long." Maryse's voice ws barely audiable, but Magnus wished he couldn't hear it at all._

"_Alec." He said softly._

_The boy responded by slowly opening his eyes. He smiled up at Magnus weakly. Isabelle started crying louder, and Maryse stood, taking her daughter from the room and closing the door._

"_Magnus…" Alec didn't finish, but coughed instead._

"_Alec, I love you." Magnus said. There was nothing else to say now. Alec was dieing, and it was too late to save him._

"_I love you too Magnus." Alec moved his arm and wrapped his fingers around the other's._

_They sat there, not saying anything for a few minutes. But then Alec started to cough. When the fit passed, he looked too weak to even breath, which Magnus could see he was struggling with._

"_Magnus, please don't forget me, and remember that I'll always be with you, even if my bodies gone. Ok?" Alec was barely breathing now._

_Magnus smiled. "I won't love." Leaning down, Magnus gently kissed Alec on the lips. When Magnus pulled back, he saw that the shadowhunter was no longer moving. Magnus sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "Goodbye love."_

"Don't worry Alec. I will never forget you, and I will always love you." He sat down the roses, and slowly stood up. _"I love you Magnus."_ A ghost voice said in his ear. Magnus whipped the tears that now fell away. Isabelle was right. This had helped.

Turning, Magnus began to walk back home. He thought he felt a hand in his, but he wasn't sure. Magnus hoped it was Alec, here with him even though his mortal body was gone, his immortal soul would forever be with Magnus.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I love reviews and everyone who reviews is very loved!**


End file.
